


Egon’s Really Bad Day

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Dont piss off Janine, F/M, Forgetfulness, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Egon has asked Janine to accompany him to a conference where he will be speaking. Things don’t get off to a good start.





	Egon’s Really Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [headgeekette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/headgeekette/gifts).



Egon was in his lab feverishly going through several research books and taking notes. He was asked to speak at a paranormal conference in Baltimore. He was writing down key items for his speech. Egon and Janine have been dating for the past three weeks. He finally broke down and admitted his feelings for the lovely secretary. Their relationship hasn’t reached the intimate level yet, but Egon thought it was time. He asked Janine to accompany him to the conference; they would spend a few extra days there for some quality time. Janine, of course, couldn’t be happier. Peter had given her the afternoon off to pack. They would be leaving the next day on her car.

It was getting late so Egon left the lab to shower and get ready for bed. While he was out, Slimer drifted through the ceiling of the lab to have a little fun. The others were asleep so he needed something to occupy his time. He had taken a plastic ball that Ray had given him to throw around. He bounced the ball against the wall a few times, catching it as it rebounded. Slimer’s last throw was a little hard, making the ball bounce off the wall and onto Egon’s desk. Slimer lunged forwards to try to catch it but ended up landing on Egon’s notes, completely covering them in slime. He panicked and quickly fled the lab.

Egon came back in shortly after. “SLIMER!”

He is not usually prone to raising his voice, but when Egon does, it’s not a pretty sight. Peter, Ray and Winston jumped out of bed to see what was wrong. 

“Hey man, what happened?” Winston asked as he entered the lab.

“Apparently, Slimer has been in here! My notes are ruined!” Egon said, slowly regaining his composure.

“Slimer! Get in here!” Ray yelled.

Slimer sheepishly entered the lab, a worried expression on his face. 

“What do you say? Egon has been working all day on this,” Ray gently scolded.

Slimer hung his head. “Sowwy,” he apologized.

“That’s alright, I’ll just stay up and rewrite them,” Egon said with a heavy sigh.

“Ok! Slimer, from now on, play somewhere else; I’m going back to bed,” Peter said.

“Anything we can do to help?” Ray asked.

“No thank you, just please see to it that Slimer stays out,” Egon said.

Winston, Ray and Slimer left the lab so Egon could get started.

It was 3:00 am when Egon finished rewriting his notes. He took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes and laid down on the couch in his lab. “Just a quick nap,” he thought.

The phone rang early the next morning at 5:30 am. Hearing the ring, Peter, Winston and Ray jumped out of bed. Peter grabbed the phone in the kitchen and took down the information. Winston and Ray ran in behind him. 

“Well, looks like we’ve got a nasty little poltergeist in a coffee shop,” Peter said. 

“Think we can handle it without Egon?” Winston asked. 

“Yeah! We’ll be ok! Let him finish getting ready,” Ray suggested.

“I’ll poke my head in the lab and let him know,” Peter said.

Peter went to the lab while Winston and Ray started preparing for the bust. Egon was still sleeping on the couch.

“Hey, Spengs! We’ve got a call but we can handle it! You do what you need to do to get ready for your trip!”

Egon sat up, suddenly jolted from his sleep by Peter’s yelling. “Uh, yes….thank you.”

Peter waved then turned to join Winston and Ray. As Ecto-1 came to life, exiting the firehouse, Egon laid back down, drifting back to sleep.

Egon was rudely awakened again by the noisy New York traffic. He rubbed his eyes, reaching for his glasses on the table nearby. He checked his watch and was alarmed at the fact that it was 7:00 am!

“Crumbs!” he yelled, jumping off the couch. He grabbed his notes and ran to the bunk room. He quickly stuffed his notes into his briefcase and gathered his other bag. 

Thirty minutes later, Janine arrived at the firehouse. She stepped inside, noticing that Ecto-1 was gone. “Hmmm, must be out on a call already,” she thought to herself. 

Suddenly, Egon came running down the stairs. 

“Egon! Slow down!” she yelled as he ran by her so quickly, he was a blur.

On his way back inside, Egon stopped just short of running over Janine, who had stepped out to stand in front of him. 

“Whoa! What’s the problem?!” Janine asked.

“No time, I’m late. I’ve gotta get my suitcase!” Egon said, hurriedly rushing past her and back upstairs.

Janine took a deep breath. She wanted to help Egon but also needed to stay out of the way. She took off to the storage room downstairs. “I’ll grab some extra notepads and pens! Might come in handy!”

While Janine was downstairs, Egon came rushing back down, suitcase in hand. He ran out the door, locking it up behind him. He threw his luggage in the backseat and jumped into the driver's seat. He cranked up the little VW Beetle and drove off.

Janine returned from the storage room, extra supplies in hand. She noticed the firehouse was unusually and eerily quiet. “Egon?”

She went upstairs to check the lab. When she didn’t see him there, she went to the bunk room. Not finding him there either, she proceeded to check the rest of the building. She went outside to see if maybe he was still packing the car. 

Her eyes widened in disbelief; her car was gone! She stomped her foot on the ground hard. “That SON OF A BITCH!”

An hour and a half later, Ecto-1 returned to the Firehouse. Winston, Peter and Ray were shocked to see Janine sitting at her desk. Her arms were folded tightly across her chest, a harsh glare on her face, her lips held in a tight line. 

“What the hell….?” Winston asked.

“She’s gonna spit nails any second!” Ray noticed.

“Well, she can’t be mad at ME! We weren’t even here!” Peter said.

The three men cautiously approached Janine. 

“Um, morning?” Ray asked.

“What’s happened?” Winston asked.

Janine slowly stood, her lips trembling with anger. “Dr. Spengler somehow managed to leave without me!”

“How’d that happen?” Peter asked, trying but failing miserably to hide his amusement.

“How the hell should I know?! All I know is he was rushing around like a maniac! And while I was in the storage room getting extra supplies, he left! HE FUCKING LEFT ME HERE!! IN MY CAR!”

Winston started to step forward to try and calm down the fiery redhead when the Firehouse door opened. Egon slowly walked in, a sheepish grin on his face.

They all turned to watch him as he approached the desk. 

“Mind telling me what you’re problem is?!” Janine screamed.

“Janine, I am so sorry,” Egon apologized. “Slimer has ruined my notes so I stayed up all night to rewrite them. Then I overslept. In my haste, I apparently….um….,”

“You left me!” Janine screamed again. “YOU LEFT ME! WHAT KINDA ASSHOLE DOES THAT?’l

Peter, Ray and Winston stepped back to allow Egon room to comfort Janine. 

Egon slowly walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for an embrace. 

“I am truly sorry. Please forgive me,” he whispered in Janine’s ear.

Janine pushed away, giving Egon a cold look. “Never mind. Let’s just get going.”

Egon gave the guys a worried glance as he followed Janine to the car. He offered to help her into the car, but she smacked his hand away and got in on her own. As they drove off, Egon again apologized.

“Janine, I am truly sorry.”

She didn’t respond; she just stared out the window. 

Egon shifted slightly in the seat, loosening his tie. He knew he had majorly messed up with Janine, and she would make him earn her forgiveness. Not that he blamed her. 

They continued the drive in silence for a few more miles. Egon switched on the radio; the silence was maddening. It was set on the local station that plays 80s music. 

“I don’t want to listen to the radio,” Janine snapped, still staring out the window.

Egon sighed, turning off the radio. He mentally went over his speech for the remainder of the trip. 

They pulled up to the hotel. He offered to help Janine out of the car, but she glared at him, ignoring his hand to assist her. She grabbed her bag from the backseat and walked into the hotel. Again, Egon sighed as he took his own bags in. He checked them in and they made their way to the room. The room had two double beds.

Janine gave him another icy glare as she dropped her bag on the bed. 

“I asked for a room with a queen or king sized bed, but this was all that was left,” Egon explained.

He walked over to Janine, taking her by the hands. “Janine, please forgive me. I can’t stand the silent treatment although I know I deserve it. But please, I will do whatever I must to make it up to you. I just….I just really wanted this trip to be a chance for us to….to get to know each other better.”

Janine looked at Egon; his eyes held such sincerity but also fear. She decided the man had suffered enough. 

“You can make it up to me,” she said with a twinkle in her eye. 

“How?” Egon asked.

Janine tiptoed, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. “I didn’t pack any sleepwear.”

Egon looked at Janine. “Maybe we should skip the conference?”


End file.
